crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone on the Earth
Have you ever thought of being alone? And when I say alone, I mean that you have no one. No one to talk to, no one to kiss, hug, or hold in your arms. How would you make it? Could you make it? Well, I'll have to tell you a story then. This is a story of a young man named Alec. He was living a normal life. A mom, a dad, a baby sister, and an older brother, who was in a heavy metal band with his friends. Alec wasn't very fond of his brother's band, either. He always told everyone of how his brothers music was just horrible, and that they couldn't even come close to sounding like AC/DC, or Led Zeppelin. His sister was always hogging the TV to watch Dora The Explorer, or SpongeBob Squarepants. His mother always hollered at him to get his homework finished. His dad would ground him for all the wrong reasons. He just wanted to get away from it all, and be alone. But Alec was about to learn about the age old expression, Be careful what you wish for... Scene 1 Alec woke up choking on his own breath. "Dammit!" Alec cursed. He proceeded to get out of bed, and get dressed. And then he turned around to look at his alarm clock "12 o' clock! It's a school day!" Alec yelled. He quickly put his socks on, and ran down the stairs yelling "Mom, Mom, what the hell it's twelve o clo-" he cut himself off. He looked around the kitchen and thought to himself "What the hell happened here?" There was spilled milk, and plates and empty cups everywhere. "Mom!" he hollered once more. "Oh no, what if a burglar kidnapped them!? Or maybe he killed them!" Alec said worried. "No, No, there's not even a drop of blood in here!" Alec said. "But what if he poisoned them, and then dragged them away! Alec spoke. "No, how could someone have bought poisoned brand milk, or Pop Tarts?" he asked. "That's it! I'll go ask the neighbors if they've seen anything suspicious." Alec ran across the street to Mr. Heinz's house. He knocked on the door and waited a minute for an answer. But no one did. He knocked again. "Hello? Hello?" he stopped knocking. "Oh no, Oh God! They have him too!" Alec barged in the door and saw milk and food and dirt from broken flower pots. He quickly made a bee-line for the local diner yelling "Help! Help! Anybody, please help!" He got to the diner opened the doors and yelled "Help please, just help" he looked around the diner. He listened, smelled, and saw nobody. He got in a ball on the floor and whimpered "Just, just help, anybody, please..." Scene 2 Alec walked up the street, accepting he was alone now. He was thinking about his mom, his dad, and his brother and sister. He would cut his leg, hand, or ear off to see them again. "All the memories." he thought, "Disney World, California, Paris," he hated himself for wanting to be alone. "Well you know what they say, be careful what you wish fo-, wait a second!" he had an idea. "Wish! if I wished I was alone, I can wish I wasn't!" He thought. Alec closed his eyes and said "I wish I wasn't alone, I wish I was sitting on the couch at home with my sister watching SpongeBob. He opened his eyes to complete blackness "Wha, what the hell! Have I gone blind?!" He could see a faint light coming toward him. He closed his eyes once more. He could hear a familiar sound that seemed to be coming toward him. "What the-" He heard it again, but this time, it sounded more clear. "Dahahaha" he heard. "Wha" "Dwahahaha" he heard again "What the hell, is that, SpongeBob?" he opened his eyes to his living room. "Yes, yes!" He glanced at the TV to see SpongeBob on screen. Then a deep voice was heard behind him. "Hello, Alec..." Scene 3 - Finale Alec turned around to find a man seated on his couch. "What the fuck, who the hell are you? Satan, God, Zeus?" Alec said angrily. "No, I'm the one who sent you here, to be taught a lesson." The deep voice spoke. "And what would that be, to live my own hell, so you would show me what was to come if i didn't change? What have I got to change anyway?" Alec said. "Questions, questions, questions." the voice said. "Listen you fuck, I don't want any troub-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP." Shouted the voice. Alec grew nervous. The man went over to Alec and grabbed him by the neck, pinned him up against the wall and said "I brought you here to teach you a lesson, but I don't think you have learned that lesson, let's try something different." The man threw him across the room into a hole in the wall. Alec was shrouded in complete darkness. He saw the outline of the man coming through the hole. "Let's have a look, shall we?" Said the man evilly. Alec was breathing very heavily now. "Exhibit A." The man turned on a light, which revealed a lady hung by rope from the ceiling. She was rotted to the bone, and had no pupil. "Gah!" Alec cried. The man shut off the light again. "Exhibit B." The man said, switching the light on again. It revealed a man lying on the floor, with his guts ripped out. "This man let fear overcome him, and stabbed himself to death, because he was in the world you were just in. The man said. "No, no, god no!" Alec screamed. "Exhibit C." Again, switching the lights on and off, it revealed a body. But this one, this one was different. It wasn't rotten. It had black hair, and it was fairly skinny. It also had a bullet hole in its head. "Hmm, that kinda looks like, oh, god, no! Alec thought. "This one is special. This one... is you." the man said. "No! I don't want to die! Please, don't do this." Alec begged. The man walked over to him, and pinned him up against the wall by his neck again. He drew a gun, and held it to Alec's forehead. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't." the man asked. Alec remained silent. The man dropped him to the ground laughing. Alec was on the ground kneeling at the man's feet. The man put the gun to Alec's forehead, and shot. Category:Disappearances Category:Dismemberment Category:Shok ending